


Different Endings

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends Plus One [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl notices that things are different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Endings

He always found it amazing how much people could make someone change over time. It was always a gradual change, something that happened without any knowledge until it was over. Once it was over and realization dawned on them, they were always surprised by how they had changed, mostly for the better.

Earl thought about this as he read over the ending to a sexual fantasy he had written into one of his new journals. He had always been aroused at the idea of danger. The idea of being treated less than human and possibly ending with death and consumption...it was something that had been his secret shame for years. Cecil had been accepting because he was Night Valian and had his own secret desire of being consumed by a snake feet first and Adam was a born Dominant who enjoyed inflicting the pain people wanted onto them, but Carlos...

Carlos was an Outsider and yet...

Earl read over the ending to his latest sexual fantasy and smiled to himself. The story itself had included everything that turned him on; degradation and heavy abuse. At first he had considered it ending with his character's death but he had stopped himself, changing the ending. Instead his character was left out to be killed by the harsh elements but was instead found and tended to by a caring passerby. He was still a slave and considered property but his new owner showed him kindness, something he had been without in years.

He would have never written such an ending for himself years ago. It would have ended the way he originally intended, with the slave being left to die out in the elements, allowed to rot away to nothing in the soil to keep it fertile. Nothing more.

This was because of Carlos. Carlos enjoyed playing their sexual games together but he confessed that he also liked it when there was tenderness involved, either between the two Submissives or between the Dominant and Submissives. He liked it when Earl gave his character happier endings, endings where he lived and was given kindness in the end. He even enjoyed the stories where one slave protected the other, confessing that it made him feel important.

He smiled to himself, placing a lizard tail in the book to mark the beginning of the story. He and Carlos had sat down and talked about this once, during a night when Cecil was fast asleep after a hard day at work at the studio escaping being hideously murdered by rampaging communist scorpions. Carlos had asked him why he insisted on giving his sexual fantasies such sad endings and Earl had just shrugged, saying that he found them appealing to him, even if he did not wish for them to happy in reality.

"You deserve happy endings," Carlos had murmured. He had stood up and closed the distance between them, hugging Earl tight. "Scientifically speaking, your attraction to the opposite just means you are seeking a balance for the awesome future you are promised."

Earl had smiled, hugging Carlos back as he rested his chin on top of his perfect hair. “I shall try to give myself happier endings in my stories for you, Carlos.”

“You deserve them, Early. Please don't ever forget that, okay?”

Adam and Carlos were talking in the kitchen when Earl stepped in, knocking gently against the doorway to announce his arrival. The pair looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back, pressing the book into Carlos' hands. “I've got to get ready to go to work,” he said, “but I managed to finish this story first.”

Adam shared a knowing look with Earl, watching as Carlos opened the book to the place Earl had marked for him. “Does it have a happy ending?” Carlos asked.

“It does.”

Carlos smiled, kissing Earl's cheek. “I'm glad.”

“We can always play out our own ending later,” Adam gently teased before Earl kissed him.

Earl just laughed, nodding his head before leaving to get ready.

It was always so amazing how much people caused change in others without trying.

 


End file.
